Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in PriPara (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers *i☆Ris *Chinatsu Akasaki *Nozomi Yamamoto *Yui Makino *Yui Watanabe *Azusa Satou *Reina Ueda *Mitsuki Saiga *Kanae Ito *Prizmmy☆ *Prism☆Box *SUPER☆GiRLS OPs and EDs First OP and ED *OP: Make it! (Episode 1 - Episode 13) *ED: Jumpin'! Dancin' (Episode 1 - Episode 13) Second OP and ED *OP: Miracle ☆ Paradise (Episode 14 - Episode 26) *ED: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ (Episode 14 - Episode 26) Third OP and ED *OP: Realize! (Episode 27 - Episode 38) *ED: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ (Episode 27 - Episode 38) Fourth OP and ED * OP: Dream Parade (Episode 39 - Episode 64) * ED: Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (Episode 39 - Episode 51) Fifth ED * ED: Heart-Clenching Love Song (Episode 52 - Episode 64) Fifth OP and Sixth ED *OP: Bright Fantasy (Episode 65 - Episode 77) *ED: Rainbow・Melody '(Episode 65- Episode 70, Episode 72, Episode 74 - Episode 77) Special EDs *ED: 'ThankYou♥Birthday '(Episode 71) *ED: 'Pure・Amore・Love '(Episode 73) Sixth OP and Seventh ED *OP: 'Goin'on (Episode 78 - Episode 89) *ED: LOVE TROOPER (Episode 78 - Episode 89) Seventh OP and Eighth ED *OP: Ready Smile!! (Episode 90 - ) *ED: PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! (Episode 90 - ) Movie OPs *'I'm waiting for You to come to PriPara' (PriPara: Everyone's Longing! Let's go PriPari) Insert Songs Season 1 *'Make it! '- (Episode 1), (Episode 2), (Episode 3), (Episode 4), (Episode 5), (Episode 8), (Episode 9), (Episode 37), (Episode 61), (Episode 81), (Episode 94) *'Solar Flare Sherbet '- (Episode 3), (Episode 5), (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 11), (Episode 21), (Episode 42 - Sakura Shower version), (Episode 61), (Episode 79), (Episode 97 - Sakura Shower Version) *'Marble Make up A-Ha-Ha!' - (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 10), (Episode 11) *'Pretty Prism Paradise!' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 33), (Episode 61), (Episode 68) *'No D&D Code' - (Episode 14), (Episode 15), (Episode 18), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 44), (Episode 49), (Episode 91) *'Happy Pa-Lucky' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 27), (Episode 29), (Episode 30), (Episode 32), (Episode 61), (Episode 81) *'Change My World' - (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 51), (Episode 53), (Episode 60) *'Realize!' - (Episode 25), (Episode 26), (Episode 63), (Episode 76) *'0-Week-Old' - (Episode 26), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35), (Episode 58), (Episode 70), (Episode 75), (Episode 80), (Episode 81), (Episode 83) *'Your 100% Life' - (Episode 31), (Episode 81) *'Love Friend Style' - (Episode 35), (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 61), (Episode 87) Season 2 *'Dream Parade' - (Episode 39), (Episode 41), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50), (Episode 53), (Episode 59), (Episode 61), (Episode 82), (Episode 88) *'Reversible Ring' - (Episode 40), (Episode 42), (Episode 45), (Episode 46), (Episode 54), (Episode 76), (Episode 82), (Episode 90), (Episode 96) *'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday' - (Episode 48), (Episode 71) *'Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo' - (Episode 52), (Episode 55), (Episode 89) *'Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE' - (Episode 56), (Episode 57), (Episode 88) *'Absolute Life of a final show Girl' - (Episode 62), (Episode 90) *'Panic Labyrinth' - (Episode 64), (Episode 65), (Episode 72) *'Omuomurice' - (Episode 66), (Episode 67), (Episode 88) *'PaPiPuPe☆POLICE!' - (Episode 69), (Episode 72) *'Pure・Amore・Love' - (Episode 73), (Episode 74) *'Miracle ☆ Paradise '- (Episode 77) *'What a WonderPri World!! '- (Episode 77), (Episode 78), (Episode 88) *'Virtual Idol♥' - (Episode 79) *'Pe~rfect with Pri' - (Episode 84) *'Twin mirror♥compact' - (Episode 85), (Episode 90) *'Around・the・PriPara Land!' - (Episode 86), (Episode 88) *'Triangle・Star' - (Episode 89), (Episode 90), (Episode 91), (Episode 93), (Episode 95) Season 3 *'Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah!' - (Episode 92), (Episode 93), (Episode 94), (Episode 95), (Episode 98), (Episode 99) *[[Ready Smile!!|'Ready Smile!!']] - (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 97), (Episode 98), (Episode 99) *Run♪ for Jumping! - (Episode 99) In Game Songs *'GOGO! PuriParaifu' - (Episode 14), (Movie 01) *'Go PuriPuriPu- ' *'COOL・STAR' *'After School Heartful Dash' *'Morning' *'Gamusharanhoi' *'Hello Hello Friends' *'Toy Toy ☆ Tail' *'Purely☆Smiley' *'Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil' *'Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love' *'Fun! Fun! Winter!' *'Steps ~Secret Heart❤~' *'Steps -twinkle star-' *'Steps -brandnew myself-' *'Everyone's PriPara Medley vol. 1' Physical Releases CD Singles Opening *Make it! *Miracle☆Paradise *Realize! *Dream Parade *Bright Fantasy *Goin'on *Ready Smile!! Ending *Jumpin'! Dancin' *Shining Sparkling Runway☆ *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! *Heart-Clenching Love Song *Rainbow・Melody *LOVE TROOPER *PriPara ☆ Dancing!!! Mini Albums *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by Shion Todo & Dorothy West & Leona West *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE & Faruru *PriPara Music Collection *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -SUMMER- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -AUTUMN- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -WINTER- *PriPara Music Collection season.2 Trivia *Bright Fantasy is the first OP theme to not be featured as an insert song, the second is Goin'on. * Realize! is the first OP that has been introduced as an insert song before debuting as an opening song. * Heart-Clenching Love Song is the only ED to debut without a new OP accompanying it. Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs